AllisseLove
Name: AllisseLove (Admin) ''' '''Stories: 7 so far. Name's of stories: ' #I Never Forgot You reviews #Kickin'Up! reviews #Kickin'It Jack and Kim reviews #A real life story reviews #One year no school but a fight 4 love reviews #Summer jobs with a Secret reviews #I miss something important reviews '''About the stories: ' 1. I Never Forgot You '''Summary: ''Kim and Jack have known each other since they were in the box. They went to the same school and were best friends. Jack got feelings for Kim and Kim for Jack. when Jack was 7 years old he had to move suddenly. He left New York and Kim alone and moved to Seaford. Seven years later, Kim moved to Seaford and met Jack again, but will they still have feelings for each other? R & R!'' Kickin' It - Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 12 - Words: 37,031 - Reviews: 172 - Updated: 3/31/2013 - Published: 9/3/2012 - Jack B. & Kim C. 2. Kickin'Up! Summary: ''finally it is summer vacation Cece, Rocky, Deuce, Ty, and Gunter Tinka go on holiday to the cousin of Cece ... Ty starts to like someone! Will Jack be jealous? and will Cece and Rocky try to bring Kim and Jack together ? sorry I know bad Summary I hate it! XOX'' Crossover - Shake It Up! & Kickin' It - Rated: T - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 8 - Words: 20,865 - Reviews: 65 - Updated: 2/20/2013 - Published: 6/21/2012 - CeCe J. & Kim C. 3. Kickin'It Jack and Kim Summary: '''Kim and Jack make a lot of things together with their friends. They have many feelings for each other but will they come together or is there something in the way. Find out! I hope you like it D '''Kickin' It - Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 18 - Words: 35,317 - Reviews: 60 - Updated: 2/20/2013 - Published: 5/25/2012 - Kim C. & Jack B. 4. A real life story Summary: ''When Kim's parents divorced Kim lives with her mom and her stepfather.. but her 'dad' is not nice to her he hurt her since her seventh... and her mom choose the side from her 'dad' this is a real life story it's happened real and I thought I make a story about it! I hate summary's it sucks! XOX'' Kickin' It - Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 7,803 - Reviews: 31 - Updated: 2/20/2013 - Published: 7/1/2012 - Kim C. & Jack B. 5. One year no school but a fight 4 love Summary: ''When Seaford high school was on fire everything was destroyed. Only the cafeteria stood. So the students from Seaford high have no school until the school was done re-building. The gang went to Eddie's uncle, Mr. Davenport. They meeting Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Tasha. They having a good friendship, falling in love, drama and secrets are coming out R&R! full sum inside.'' Crossover - Kickin' It & Lab Rats, 2012 - Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 3 - Words: 12,086 - Reviews: 20 - Updated: 2/9/2013 - Published: 1/9/2013 - Jack B. & Chase 6. Summer jobs with a Secret Summary: ''Jack, Jerry and Kim have to work in the summer in a hotel. They don't know each-other. A hotel with a big secret. What will they find in the room 13? Will someone get interested in Kim? Bad summary ever! Please R&R! give this story a chance! There will be some Kick and other couples.'' Kickin' It - Rated: T - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 10,138 - Reviews: 18 - Updated: 3/31/2013 - Published: 3/1/2013 - Jack B. & Kim C. 7. I miss something important Summary: ''What I think about what could happened in Oh Christmas Nuts... Please R&R!'' Kickin' It - Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,119 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 12/3/2012 - Published: 12/3/2012 - Kim C. & Jack B. - Complete